Beso
by Rally
Summary: Cuando a Win se le mete algo en la cabeza, lo consigue. Incluso si se trata de arrancarle un beso a uno de los Elric. EdxWinxAl, obvio.


A la corta edad de nueve años, Winry Rockbell tenía muy claro lo que quería hacer en la vida. Quería, por ejemplo, fabricar el mejor automail de todos los tiempos. Y ser la mejor mecánico del mundo. Y casarse con un hombre que llevara, por lo menos, un miembro metálico. O con los hermanos Elric - los dos a la vez -, daba igual.  
  
Y también quería aquella revista. Aquella que la dependienta sujetaba desde hacía al menos diez minutos mientras buscaba excusas idiotas sobre por qué una niña tan pequeña debería centrarse en cuentos y libros para colorear en vez de revistas sobre chicos y maquillaje que, a ojos de Winry, tenían "dibujos más bonitos" que los de las historias que la abuela Pinako acostumbraba a leerle. A la dependienta le entraron sudores fríos al advertir a qué dibujos se refería la niña.  
  
-Pero, bonita, esto es para niñas mayores... - seguía diciendo la buena mujer, a la par que la pequeña iba inflando más y más los mofletes y golpeaba cada vez más fuerte el mostrador con las monedas.  
  
-¡Quiero - esa - revista!

o o o

Al final la señora se dio por vencida. Winry salió del establecimiento tarareando una canción infantil y mareando la colorida publicación en sus manos, sin percatarse de que un par de páginas habían sido arrancadas y descansaban en el fondo de la papelera de la tienda. Exactamente aquellas de los bonitos dibujos cuyo título rezaba "Las mil y una posturas". Winry recorrió a trompicones el camino entre su casa y la de los Elric tratando de anudarse la blusa sobre el ombligo, molesta por el pegajoso calor de aquel día, notando cómo la cola de caballo en la que se había recogido el pelo le golpeaba la nuca. La revista, que acababa de leer, se la había enganchado en la cintura del pantalón, como solía hacer con todo lo que le molestaba en las manos. Den correteaba entre sus piernas, no del todo inmune al estío; pronto se aburrió y volvió jadeando a su caseta en busca del omnipresente cuenco de agua que su dueña siempre se olvidaba de cambiar de un día para otro. En aquella ocasión llevaba tres días sin cambiarse, y la superficie del agua estaba cubierta de mosquitos, pero le dio igual: hacía demasiado calor para quejarse.  
  
Para su dueña, tres cuartos de lo mismo. Se le metió una piedrecita entre los dedos de los pies, y ni le importó. Ni siquiera se molestó en retroceder para coger la sandalia que se le había salido, de manera que entró en la fresca cocina cojeando. Pegó un respingo al tocar con su pie desnudo las baldosas frías.  
  
-¡Ed! ¡Al! -gritó.  
  
Permaneció jadeando en el interior de la casa un ratito más en el que no hubo respuesta. Cuando su respiración recuperó el ritmo normal, salió de nuevo por donde había entrado, rodeó la casa y gritó a las ventanas del piso superior:  
  
-¡¡Aaaaaal!! ¡¡Eeeeed!! ¿¡¡Estááááis!!?  
  
Mientras miraba hacia arriba, una hoja le cayó en la nariz. Entonces escuchó voces cerca... debajo del árbol.  
  
Se acercó dando saltos, perdiendo por el camino la otra sandalia.  
  
-¡Hola! ¿Qué hacéis?  
  
Los dos hermanos Elric la saludaron con la mano. Estaban tirados en la hierba leyendo sendos libros como si les fuera en ello la vida, dándole a la chica una idea del contenido de aquellos tratados.  
  
"Alquimia", farfulló Edward sin levantar la vista siquiera. Winry procedió, pues, a utilizar el denominado "Sistema a Seguir cuando el Enano No Hace Caso", consistiendo éste en coger el libro - o cualquier cosa que esté atrayendo su atención - y lanzarlo todo lo lejos que se pueda. Lo cual, tratándose de una personita de nueve años, es lo justo para poder sentarse encima de la espalda del "enano" e impedir que lo recupere, pasando al segundo punto del Sistema, "Inmovilización".  
  
-¡¡Wiiiiiiiiiin!! ¡¡Quítate de encima!!

o o o

-¡Y mola mucho! Habla de pintura para la cara, y vestidos como los míos pero que se los ponen niñas mucho más grandes que yo, y cositas de colores para poner en el pelo, y gente que llora por tonterías, y... -gesticulaba Winry mientras sus dos oyentes descansaban tirados en el suelo haciendo todo lo posible por entender lo que les estaba gritando. O por lo menos uno de ellos lo intentaba. El otro estaba demasiado ocupado llamando al perro sin mucho éxito, pues entre que no le salía más que un silbido temblequeante y que Den no ponía mucho de su parte...  
  
Una palmada sacó a Edward de sus vanos intentos por atraer al animal - y a Alphonse del estupor en que se había sumido tras intentar comprender la palabra "horóscopo" que su amiga había mencionado minutos atrás - e hizo que dirigiera la vista hacia la ofendida rubia.  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-¡No me estás prestando atención! -bramó ella, no causando otra cosa que aburrimiento a su compañero.  
  
-Ya lo sé.  
  
Momentos - y chichones - después ambos hermanos escuchaban atentamente la historia que Winry se proponía contarles, la cual estaba contenida en aquellas páginas. La pequeña se aclaró la garganta.  
  
"Aquel verano fue el mejor de mi vida... Fue entonces cuando Eric me dio mi primer beso" - Ed puso cara de asco - "Aquel beso nunca lo he olvidado, proque fue maravili... maravilo... mavarillos..."  
  
Winry sudaba frío con aquella palabra. Antes de salir de casa había estado practicándola, y estaba segura de que ya la dominaba. ¿Cómo era? Mavariliosa... Malavirosa... Mallavillosa... Antes de darse cuenta Edward le había arrebatado la revista de las manos y estaba mirándola con esa cara de "yo soy más listo que t".  
  
-¿Todavía no sabes leer? - presumió - Mira, dice "porque fue maravillosamente planen... plasente... pace..."  
  
...  
  
...Está mal escrito.  
  
Y arrojó la publicación por encima de su hombro.  
  
Y luego, cómo no, tuvo que ir a buscarla.

o o o

Terminó la narración, a todas luces escrita por alguna adolescente enamorada y retocada para hacerla coherente por algún colaborador de la revista. Win devolvió la publicación al lugar de donde había salido - la cintura de sus pantalones - y se preparó para hablar.  
  
-Y, pues...  
  
-No -fue lo único que pudo articular el mayor- No, no, y cien mil veces no.  
  
-¿"No" qué? Aún no dije nada.  
  
-¡Pero te estoy viendo venir!  
  
Winry miró fijamente la carita de Edward, que vista al revés -pues estaba subida encima de él- mostraba un curioso gesto.  
  
-Dicen que es un momento muy importante...  
  
-No.  
  
-Que nunca se olvida...  
  
-¡Precisamente!  
  
-¡Pero vosotros sois los chicos que más quiero!  
  
-¡Me da igual!  
  
-¡¡Poooooorfaaaaaaaaaaaa!!  
  
-¡Que no! ¡Por última vez, Winry! ¡No vamos a rifarnos tu primer beso!

o o o

-Piedra, papel o tijeras; un, dos, tres, ya... Al se miró la mano. Piedra. Y miró la de su hermano. Tijeras. Y a no ser que alguien hubiera cambiado las reglas de aquel juego sin avisar, había ganado. No tenía muy claro si esto era bueno o malo.  
  
Ed le agarró el puño como si quisiera comprobar que no había hecho trampa, luciendo la expresión más indescriptible que su hermano le había visto poner jamás. Alphonse se quedó muy quieto mientras era examinado, y también cuando Ed se apartó a regañadientes para dejar sitio a Winry.  
  
-Bueno, y... ¿cómo va esto? -preguntó tímidamente. La chica negó con la cabeza.  
  
-No lo sé -respondió- Pero bueno, digo yo que será juntar los labios.  
  
Al se encogió de hombros y se inclinó hacia delante para darle a la niña ese famoso "primer beso" tan sumamente importante según todas las novelas rosas. Lo mismo hizo Winry.  
  
Y allí se quedaron pegados durante al menos minuto y medio, tiempo en el que Ed pasó de contemplarles apocado a golpear impacientemente el suelo con el pie mientras preguntaba con voz lastimera cuándo iban a terminar. Finalmente, la niña decidió que ya llevaba suficiente tiempo adherida a la boca de su amigo y se separó, quedando ambos frente a frente con cara de póker. Al se rascó la nariz.  
  
-¿Notaste algo? -preguntó.  
  
-Nada. ¿Y tú?  
  
-Tampoco. Bueno, que se me quedaron los labios pegajosos.  
  
Murmuraron un débil y pensativo "mmmmh..." y después, como si nada, decidieron jugar al pilla-pilla. Ed se golpeó la cabeza contra el árbol.

o o o

Nada por aquí... Nada por allá... ¡Un momento! ¡Un revuelo de pelo rubio!  
  
Alphonse corrió detrás de la propietaria de aquel cabello, quien empezó a chillar entre risas. El pequeño aceleró su carrera. Ya casi la alcanzaba, un poco más, un poco más...  
  
Agarró un tirante de la camiseta. Y algo le agarró a él. Sin poder evitarlo, soltó a Winry para precipitarse de bruces al suelo con su hermano grapado a sus pantalones, levantando al impactar contra la tierra compacta una enorme polvareda. Winry frenó en seco.  
  
"¿Qué haces?" preguntó asustado el menor, mirando con ojillos brillantes el trocito de piel levantada en su rodilla. Ed se mordió el labio inferior al verlo. Él no quería hacerle daño a Al... ¡Ni siquiera sabía por qué se había abalanzado sobre él! Se sentía tan culpable que de haber podido le habría transmutado la piel con la suya propia - ¡ese maldito complejo de hermano mayor! -, pero cuando Winry mojó con saliva su pañuelo y le limpió el verdín de la herida, sintió el impulso irrefrenable de comerse la hierba bajo sus pies. Por suerte, eligió la opción más higiénica, que básicamente consistía en rechinar los dientes y desear romperse una pierna en aquel mismo momento, aun cuando no estaba muy seguro de por qué.  
  
-Eh, friki -escuchó de pronto. Un montón de pelo rubio le cayó sobre la cara. El pequeño levantó la vista hacia los ojos azules que le contemplaban desde arriba. ¿Por qué su amiga tenía esa manía de mirarle al revés? Algún día acabaría por bajarle toda la sangre a la cabeza...  
  
-¿Qué? -contestó todo lo cortésmente que le permitió su supino cambio de humor. Es decir, que prácticamente se lo escupió en la cara. La niña torció el gesto.  
  
-¿Qué qué?  
  
-¿Qué qué de qué?  
  
-¿Qué qué de qué qué?  
  
-¿Qué qué de qué qué de qué?  
  
-¿Qué qué de qué qué de qué qué de qué?  
  
-Qué qué de qué qué de qué de qué... qué... ¡Agh!  
  
-¡Gané!  
  
Winry batió palmas con alegría, Edward maldijo todo lo que sabía, y los dos se olvidaron del tema. Hasta que Ed se fijó en su pobre hermanito, que se soplaba la rodilla, y volvió a enfadarse sin saber por qué.  
  
-¡Vale! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? -bufó sin previo aviso la niña.  
  
De repente, el mayor de los Elric se encontró tirado en el suelo, sobándose la dolorida frente al lado de su hermano, a la sombra de las piernas de su mejor amiga (y de haber tenido cuatro o cinco años más, tal vez se habría sonrojado por la vista), mientras ella se sacudía la mano con la que le había dado el coscorrón.  
  
-¿Cómo que qué me pasa? -masculló él- Yo estoy perfectamente.  
  
Winry puso los ojos en blanco.  
  
-¡Es cierto, no te pasa nada! Sólo decidiste que la pierna de Al quedaría más bonita con una postilla y lo pusiste en práctica. Claro.  
  
Ed no pudo sostener por más tiempo la mirada de su amiga. Estaba enfadado, mucho, y no sabía por qué. Aún pasarían algunos años antes de darse cuenta de que eran celos, y de que no debería tenerlos por compartirla con su hermano... Pero, con esa edad, lo único que comprendía era que todo el camino desde los pulmones hasta la cabeza le quemaba horriblemente, y que la razón parecía ser aquel estúpido - ¿Cómo lo había llamado? Ah, - "primer beso" que a su hermano le había tocado dar. Y eso era algo que se escapaba a su entendimiento como científico. ¿Qué tenía aquella tontería que le ponía furioso? ¿Por qué sentía que debería haber sido ÉL quien se lo diera? ¿Por qué todo estaba horriblemente mal así? Edward no era capaz de comprenderlo.  
  
Pero Win sí. Sólo tomó unos segundos de observar al chico mientras hacía esfuerzos por entender algo que su mente no le permitía, para adivinarlo todo, y sorprenderse.  
  
-A veces eres muy espeso, Ed - resopló la pequeña, aun si en su voz había un timbre como de cascabeles. Ambos levantaron la mirada, desconcertados. La rubita se arrodilló delante del mayor con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
  
-¿Eh? -barbotó él, turbado por la repentina invasión de su espacio personal. Alphonse, que era pequeño pero no tonto, se retiró, ligeramente colorado, para fingir que jugaba con Den. Edward le vio por el rabillo del ojo, y cuando notó la mano de Winry en su nuca, la niebla que cubría su cerebro pareció disiparse.  
  
Ella le vio sonrojarse hasta la raíz del cabello, intentar retroceder. Tarde. Le vio abrir desmesuradamente los ojos, tensar los músculos... y luego relajarlos.  
  
"Si querías el segundo, Ed, sólo tenías que pedirlo."

o o o

Uuuhm... Culpa de Bratt. Las cartas bomba para ella.


End file.
